Armageddon: Book One: Good Vs Evil
by Dimitri-Edwards-101
Summary: What if Minato betrayed her? What would be her next plan of action? What if she got pregnant for another man? What if she did not raise her child in Konohagakure? What if? We always ask What if. 'What if' is a statement used when people wish they could change the past or alter the future. What if you read my story instead of another. Reading is a gift given to us. Use it. Read.


_**A.N; Well, Hi, I'm Dimitri and this is my first fic, I've read a lot of fics and finally decided to do one for myself. But before I start I would like to say this fiction has content of a bad Minato and a good Orochimaru. Pairings will be OcXKushina and NarutoXTayuya. Please inform me of any mistakes I make; any grammatical errors and/or wrong information. This fiction will also have a lot of lemons and is therefore. By the way, this first chapter is only an information status, the real story will began with Chapter two. So now I will establish what this story will have and the characters and their ages.**_

 _ **Firstly, this fiction will be updated twice per week as I am in college and need to continue my studies and being an author is really more like a hobby to me but I do enjoy it enough to update regularly.**_

 _ **Secondly, I will accept harsh remarks and/or flames with open arms as they help make someone a better author. But please try and refrain from pushing it too far as I am very emotional.**_

 _ **Thirdly, this is not an AU nor is it the CANON. It is my personal plot that I have never seen anyone use before and I have read about forty fics, I know it's not a lot but I have good taste.**_

 _ **Fourthly, if you have a problem with Naruto having a Kekkei Genkai don't read. (KG: Sharingan, Dark Release, Light Release). That's all I will give him. If you have a problem with an Oc being Naruto's father. Don't read.**_

 _ **Fifthly, Naruto isn't going to be over powerful, I will try me best to maintain his strength while at the same time trying to keep into an average amount of skill.**_

 _ **Sixthly, there might be a chance that Naruto will have a twin but I am very indecisive about the later chapters of the story but most things are already thought through.**_

 _ **Seventhly; The First couple chapters will be about Kushina and Naruto isn't going to make an appearance until about chapter nine or ten.**_

 _ **Lastly, if you want to know somethings about me, I'm eighteen years old, live in a Caribbean country; Trinidad and Tobago. Well, that's about it really.**_

* * *

 _ **Ages;**_

 _ **Kushina: 23**_

 _ **Sannin (Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya): 33**_

 _ **Minato: 23**_

 _ **The Hiruzen: 50**_

 _ **Danzō: 50**_

 _ **Elders (Koharu, Homura): 50**_

 _ **Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai: 16**_

 _ **Mebuki: 23**_

 _ **Hitomo and Hiashi Hyūga: 23**_

 _ **Tsume: 29**_

 _ **Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha: 29**_

 _ **Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza (Spouses): 23**_

 _ **Teuchi: 29**_

 _ **Ayame, Shisui and Itachi: 6**_

 _ **Ryuka (Oc): 24**_

* * *

 _ **Legend;**_

"Okay." Human Talking.

' _Okay._ ' Human Thinking.

" **Okay."** Demon/Bijū/Summon Talking.

' _ **Okay.**_ **'** Demon/Bijū/Summon Thinking.

" **(Element) Release; (Jutsu Name).** " Ninjutsu Being Spoken. (Elemental).

' _ **(Element) Release; (Jutsu Name).**_ ' Ninjutsu Being Thought. (Elemental).

" **(Jutsu Name).** " Ninjutsu Being Spoken. (Non-Elemental)

' _ **(Jutsu Name).**_ ' Ninjutsu Being Thought. (Non-Elemental)

* * *

 _ **A.N; That is all the information that you will need for the beginning of the story. I hope you all enjoy it and after this all author notes will be at the end of a chapter. Chapters will be about two thousand five hundred words long and action packed I will try my best to not rush the story. Ja Ne.**_

* * *

 **Chpt: 01**

Kushina Uzumaki was a woman with a boisterous person. She had a can-do attitude and a happy-go-lucky personality that could beat even the happiest people in the Elemental Nations.

However, she wasn't like that today. Today hadn't been a good day for her. For starters, her husband to whom she gave her undying love cheated on her with her rival from the Academy; Mebuki Haruno. A pink haired woman who always screeched and always had a problem with Kushina. Another thing was that she had walked in on them and had literally been kicked out of the house which Minato and her shared. And lastly, she was currently sitting leaning up against a fence in the middle of the night and it was raining.

Next to her were two scrolls. The first scroll had some clothes, her ninja gear and other necessities and the second scroll had some money she had managed to take because she knew that she would be cut off from using the Namikaze funds.

She shivered as the waters fell on her. She couldn't turn to anyone right now except maybe the Uchiha's. Why? All of her friends had told her that Minato was no good but she had been so in love that she didn't bother to give them the time of day.

Crying some more she took her head and placed it in between her legs and wept on and on. All the time spent cooking for Minato wasted because he couldn't stay faithful to the woman he ha dork posed too.

She knew she technically hadn't been a good wife in the sexual department because she had cock blocked him every time he wanted to have sex. Even on their honeymoon he had been cock blocked. They hadn't even been married long, three months and he already wanted to get in her pants/skirt/dress.

Her thought were cut of however when the rain suddenly stopped pouring down on her. Opening her eyes slightly she saw a shadow in front of her and she could no doubt tell that he or she was holding an umbrella. Because the rain stopped falling on her and she could still feel it all around her. Looking up from between her legs slowly she saw one of her friends. Ryūka Uchiha, he was the brother of Fugaku Uchiha and very skilled in the arts of the _Sharingan_. He however couldn't be the clan head because Fugaku was five years older than him.

He was a Jōnin of Konoha. But he wasn't dressed in his ninja gear tonight. Tonight he wore a dark black hoodie with long sleeves and dark track pants. It looked like he had been exercising during the night…even in the rain.

"Ryūka?" She asked softly. "What are you doing out so late in the night?" She asked meekly. She practically already knew the answer and just wanted him to leave her alone.

"I should be asking you the same thing Kushina-chan." He said in reply and Kushina smiled softly at him. "So, do tell, what are you doing out here alone in the middle of the night?" He asked and she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Nothing." She replied and he could sense that she was lying and he was about to ask her again when she got up and threw her head into his chest and began crying. She mumbled something to him and his eyes widened then they changed to red with three tomoe on each eye.

His eye changed back however when he felt that she needed comforting. With a sigh he picked up her scrolls and placed it in his pocket and wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's get you to the Uchiha Compound and get you cleaned up and into some warm clothes." He told her as she sneezed and shivered at the same time.

"I can't." She said and he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I don't want to intrude and I'm not ready to face Mikoto as of yet." She said and Ryūka sighed.

"Is this about what she told you about how the Teme was no good and would do this?" He asked and she nodded her head slightly. "Now isn't the time to be studying about that, Mikoto will open her arms to you when she sees the state your in and about intruding, you can bunk in my suite and I'll sleep on the couch." He explained.

With a small smile she kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly. He wasn't like other Uchiha's she observed. Normal Uchiha's would always keep up an impassive mask.

"Thank you Ryūka."

"No problem, and just curious here, what would be his motive for cheating, is he a womanizer or something?" He asked and she laughed. He smiled as he liked to here her laugh.

"It's probably because I wouldn't spread my legs for him." She mumbled but he heard and pulled her in tighter as tears began to well in her eyes. "I was just scared, I've heard how much losing your virginity hurts so I was scared." She explained as they began to walk towards the Uchiha Compound.

"It's okay to be scared." He said softly. "You think that I doesn't be scared on 'S' rank missions, on an 'S' rank mission there is 39.92747291974748 percent chance of success and coming back alive." He said and she looked at him curiously.

"How were you able to calculate it like that?" She asked in shock. He had calculated it to a direct answer.

"I'm actually a genius like Fugaku, my IQ or Intelligence Quotient is around one ninety, Fugaku's is just under mine and Shikaku's is over two hundred." He explained and she smiled. That was impressive.

As they continued to walk on in comfortable silence the only thing that could be heard was the soft pitter-patter of the rain coming down on the roofs of houses' and the streets of Konoha.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" He asked curiously as they neared the Uchiha Compound. "I mean like with Minato-Teme, what are you going to do about it?"

She looked at her left hand where the gold band was displayed. She never took it off. On the band was her name written in Kanji. She brought up her hand and watched the band. Smirking in satisfaction of her idea she took of the band and threw it in a garbage.

"I'm going to divorce the Teme."

Ryūka chuckled at her answer and brought her in closer to him for warmth. But what neither had noticed was a certain white haired man who liked to peak on women were watching them from a far.

Jiraiya no Sannin.

 **..:|Hospital|:..**

Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru no Sannin sat in the office of the former drinking sake. This was how they would normally spend their nights as a team.

But Jiraiya was late.

Sighing Tsunade placed her cup down on the table and poured herself another drink. Glancing to the left she saw Orochimaru drinking his sake and watching out the window.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked seeing a serious expression on his face. "You only got that serious expression during the war when you thought that Iwa would attack when Minato was somewhere else, and you were right, what's up?" She said her soberness taking over her drunkness.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and turned around. His yellow black slitted eyes drilling into Tsunade's hazel brown eyes. He took the last sip of his sake and placed the cup on the table.

"I feel like something is going on in Konoha and I don't like it, I've been getting this feeling since Minato took up senseis hat." Orochimaru admitted as he sat down with a sigh.

"I've had that feeling too." A new voice say and they immediately recognized it as Jiraiya. Turning they saw him sitting on the couch across from Orochimaru also drinking a cup of sake.

"How long have you been there?" Tsunade asked in shock. No one had ever been able to sneak up on her with her great Chakra control and coming from both Uzumaki and Ssnju lineage she was partly a sensory Nin.

"New Jutsu I've be my developing." He answered as he got up and also walked over to the window Orochimaru had been at. Taking his last sip of Sake he turned to face them and his face was serious. "We have some bad news."

"Being?" Orochimaru asked.

"Too cut a long story short..Minato is cheating on Kushina, when I was on my way here I was roof jumping when I saw her sitting in the streets in the rain, before I could go to her Ryūka Uchiha appeared and offered her a place at the Uchiha Compound."

"Sonova Bitch." Tsunade said clenching her fist. Kushina was like a daughter to her and Minato a son. But that change that night. "I'll kill him." Tsunade said and was about to walk to the door when a pair of snakes wrapped around her.

"He's the Hokage, we can't just go and kill him, I know he was out of line here, I may be a little cold hearted but that isn't something to do, in all honesty I wished sensei would have given one of us the hat instead of that blonde moron." Orochimaru said as his hands were held out.

He slowly retracted the snakes and sighed. Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade and placed a hand on his shoulder. Calming down Tsuande went to her chair and watched out of the window.

"What's our plan of action?" Tsunade asked. The question wasn't directed at anybody but they all knew Orochimaru was to answer. He was technically the leader of the Legendary Three being the smartest.

"Come on." Orochimaru said standing up. "We are going to have a talk with sensei then go to Kushina." He walked out of the office leaving his teammates to watch each other then follow him.

 **..:|Uchiha Compound|:..**

Kushina walked out of the bathroom in only a towel to cover up her naked body. She was a beautiful woman by all means and really didn't know why Minato went for the flat chested woman he was with.

Kushina was five feet five inches with a flat stomach, long Crimson hair, size 'DD' breast, long luscious legs and a round face with midnight blue eyes.

Walking into the room where Ryūka gave her she locked the door and walked up to the mirror. She laid her clothes on the bed and dropped the towel. She just stood their just admiring her body and looks.

Sighing she took her black panties with red lace and slipped it on. She did the same with her black panties also having red lace. Her top was a Crimson jacket with a hoodie and long sleeves. Her bottoms were black pants with red lines along the sides.

She stretched and walked out of the room and out of the suite. Walking down the stairs slowly she entered the living room where Fugaku, Mikoto, Ryūka and the Uchiha council were.

She was immediately tackled in a hug from Mikoto who was slightly taller than her. She guided Kushina to a sofa and sat down beside her. Kushina said good evening to everyone and bowed.

"Kushina-san, Ryūka filled us in on the situation, we are very sorry but we must know your next plan of action." Fugaku said his voice sincere yet stern and firm at the same time.

"Ryūka offered me to stay in his suite for a while, I will accept the offer but only for a short amount of time, tomorrow I am going to ask Hokage- _sama_ for a mission to get some money." She answered firmly.

Fugaku glanced around to the council and saw them nodded slightly but watch her worriedly then an idea came to him. Placing his hand on his chin he cleared his throat.

"I have a proposal." He said suddenly and all eyes turned to him and Kushina raised her eyebrows. "You can stay here as long as you like under one condition." He explained. "How much control do you have over the Kyūbi's Chakra?"

Kushina narrowed her eyes then reopened them. "A coup d'état?" She asked.

"Yes." Fugaku answered.

"What if I deny?" She asked curiously. Her response was when all of the Uchiha's activated their _Sharingan_ and focused on her. "Very well, but before if I accept what would be my position should we succeed?"

"Anything you want." Was her answer from Fugaku. Before she could say anything she sensed four new presences in the room. Turning her head she saw four people. Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Three Sannin.

"A coup sounds good about now." Orochimaru said and everyone turned to them wide eyes. "I wouldn't mind joining the Uchiha in a coup against that blonde moron." Orochimaru said.

"I agree, this village once displayed the Will of Fire, I am afraid that it has dwindled down to nothing but a small flame in the two years Minato has been Hokage." Hiruzen said taking a puff of his pipe. "The Sarutobi Clan will join in the coup." More wide eyes.

"I as well, being the last Senju makes me entitled to do so, I will join the Uchiha and my team in the coup against the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." She said.

Everyone turned to Jiraiya. "It's not going to be easy fighting against the Gaki but for the sake of Kushina and the village I would also offer my help in the coup."

"First of all how did you get in here?" Fugaku asked. "Secondly, are you fricking serious!?".

"We used the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ to get in and yes we are serious." Orochimaru explained with a sigh.

Everyone now turned to Kushina to see her response.

"I have a better idea." She said with a smirk on her face. "What if we attack Konoha hit move somewhere else and start our own Hidden Village, over throwing the Teme of a Hokage wouldn't help us, why don't we just attack Konoha and weaken it, once it's weakened we will be able to move around the Elemental Nations easily without ANBU on our asses." She said and the other began contemplating.

"But where will we go?" Asked a council member of the Uchiha.

"Oh that's easy…" She said with a smirk on her face as she bit her thumb and smeared it on her forearm where a seal appeared and out came a map to the Elemental Nations. She pointed to a spot on the map. It was a small country. "Uzuoshigakure."

* * *

 _Armageddon; The Last Battle Between Good And Evil._


End file.
